Someday I'll be your wife
by Pocketsnposies
Summary: Noline has been trying to find her 'Husband' who is known as the forbidden child on her frozen island. She gets in trouble and ends up losing her own freedom. How will she get it back? Will she ever find her 'husband? Hiei x OC
1. Souraneri

(This I a story I started to write on quizilla. I just decided to try and finish it over here. It's in second person, just because I like to get the reader into the story.)

"Hiei please forgive me. I couldn't stop myself. I never wanted to hurt you." You said over his lifeless body. A black tear fell from your cheek hardening as it hit the ground.

_"See what you did? You killed your only chance of happiness."_ A voice said to you

"Shut up! You did this!" You said gripping onto your neck trying desperately trying to pull the collar off of you, but it wasn't there.

_"You see the Souraneri isn't there. You did that all on your own."_ The voice said.

"No, I couldn't of possibly done that. I wouldn't. I don't believe you!" You said as your knees hit the ground. Your tears began to flow down your cheeks until you were surrounded in black hiruisekis.

_"Believe it," _The voice said laughing madly.

"Get away from me!" You start to scream. You ran away from Hiei's body. You needed to get out of this prison and fast.

_"You can't escape from me, Noline. I'm inside you."_ The voice said.

"No! Your not!" You scream.

An enormous gold mirror it was adorned with your own hiruiseki then stops you. You ran your fingers along the mirror edge. You stared into the mirror. The girl looking back at you looked unfamiliar. Cuts a bruises covered her body. Her once bright crimson eyes were now dull and brown. Her long dark blue hair, short and faded to white.

_"You see what the collar does. It turns you into one of us." _

"No!" You screamed kicking the mirror breaking it into thousands of pieces. The shards cut through your skin. One in particular pierced into your heart.

You screamed in pain as you woke up. You sat up in you pathetic excuse for a bed. You grabbed from your neck. It was still there, the souraneri 'control collar' as you called it.

_"It's my turn." _The voice said.

You stood up against your own will. Your body walked through the door and down the hallway. You stood in front of two black doors; you open then up and walk in. You try to pull yourself away but your body wouldn't listen.

_"There's no use in fighting I control you."_ The voice hissed.

"Ah Noline. It's nice of you to join us. Please lay down on the bed. We like to do this quickly and deal with Yusuke and his comrades." A man sitting in a chair with his back facing towards you said. A smaller man was perched on his shoulder.

"Of coarse Master Toguro." In truth it wasn't you speaking, at least not on your own will.

What's going on you ask? Well to actually understand it we'll have to go back, back to when you first met him.


	2. Forbidden birth

"Look Auntie Hina! Look at the pretty birdies!" You said running towards them. They didn't fly away from; on the contrary they flew to you landing on your shoulders. You giggled in delight as their feathers tickled your cheeks. You ran back to your mother's closet friend, Hina.

Crysta one of your few companions ran behind you. She was the fastest thing on four legs on your floating island. She was an arctic wolf demon. She had only one form, a wolf. She had soft white fur that you always nuzzled your face in.

Your mother and the other ice maidens of your village had left on a short journey. Where? You really didn't know. You were too young to know. So it was just Hina, the other young ice maidens and you that were left. It was too hazardous, for Hina to go since she was pregnant. You handed her one of the birds on your shoulder, it chirped lightly.

"You have to be gentle on the bird Noline. You could hurt it." Hina said.

"Oh! I'm sorry birdie." You said letting go of the bird it flew away from you scaring the other birds away.

Hina groaned in pain, as she grabbed onto her stomach. She fell to her knees.

"Auntie? What's wrong?" You asked.

"Noline, quickly help me inside." She said struggling to get up. You grabbed onto her wrist, and pulled her along. You tried to support her, but you were to small and weak to truly help her. Crysta had to support Hina the rest of the way.

Hina laid down on the bed, screaming in pain. You sat between her open legs having no idea what you were doing. Younger ice maidens were forbidden to be in a birthing room.

"Stay calm Noline... I'll do most of the work... Just help the baby along." Hina said in between contractions.

"Ok Auntie." You said weakly.

She continued screaming but not as loudly as she was before. You sat there waiting for something to happen. You were getting a little bored.

"Why is it taking so long for her to come out Auntie?" You asked.

"When the baby's ready she'll come out." Hina replied.

"Ok" You whined. You wished she would come out now so you can play with her. Just then you looked down and noticed something coming out.

"Auntie! She coming, She's coming!" You squealed in excitement.

Hina remained silent pushing the baby along while you gently grabbed the baby's head. Instead of seeing the usual light blue hair, you saw pitch-black hair.

Hina gave one final push and an ear shattering yell and the baby was out. A single tear fell from her cheek. You wrapped the baby in blankets quickly completely forgetting about the umbilical cord.

"Noline, Noline. You have to cut the cord!" Hina exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Auntie." You said unwrapping the baby. "Um Auntie which one? There are two of them." You said.

"Two?!" She said looking down at you.

"Yeah. See." You said lifting the baby up for her to see.

"It's a boy." Hina said quite shocked.

"Boy?" You said looking down at the baby.

Hina groaned in pain once more. You looked down noticing something else coming out.

"Auntie there's another one!" You quickly cut the cord, and wrapped the boy up.

You sat next to Hina watching her as she held her twins one in each arm. The boy on the right, the girl on the left.

"Can I hold the boy?" You asked reaching your arms out for him.

"Yes, of coarse Noline. Just be careful." She said giving you the boy. You gently cradled him in your arms. You stuck out your index finger, he grabbed onto it firmly. "You have strong hands." You told him.

"What are you going to name the girl?" You asked Hina.

"Yukina."

"...And the boy."

"Hiei."

"Hiei huh? Can I kiss him?" You asked.

Hina was a little stunned by your request but she thought it would be a harmless peck. Little did she know it be the kiss that would connect the two of you forever.

You brought Hiei close to you and kissed him on the lips. After your kiss you giggled in delight. You would be one of his first memories. You lifted Hiei up and spun around.

"I vow to you Hiei... Someday I'll be your wife." You told him.

"Why do you think that Noline?" Hina asked.

"Because he's different, like me." You replied.

Crysta barked at the door. She was giving the two of you a warning.

"Mama and the elders are here! I'll show them Hiei!" You said about to run out the door. Hina grabbed your wrist.

"No Noline. Take Hiei and hide in the woods. Take Crysta with you. Do not come back until night falls. You hear me?" She told you.

Right then you understood why Hina told you to take Hiei away. Men were not allowed on this island. Who knows what they would do to him if they found out he was here.

"Yes Auntie I'll protect him with my life." You promised. You wrapped Hiei up with two blankets. You ran out the back door, with Hiei in your arms, Crysta behind you.


	3. Leaving home

You sat inside a small cave you found. You kept Hiei close to your chest to keep him warm. You had your back against Crysta's stomach to keep yourself warm.

"Husband?" You asked. You decided that 'husband' would be his nickname.

Hiei lightly pushed against your chest as if he was answering you. You looked down at him smiling cheerfully.

"I want you to have something." You said taking off your bracelet. He reached out his hand to grab it. "It was the first hiruiseki I ever made. The Elders said it was unusual for a baby to be able to make these at such a young age, with such an unusual color at that!" You told him proudly.

"Straight out of the womb, and I was able to make them." You said. You took the bracelet from his hand. It was hard for you to take it from him since he had such a strong hold on it.

"I'll give it back I promise." You reassured him. He let go of the bracelet. You wrapped your bracelet around his wrist twice since it was too big for him.

"There we go. Isn't that better?" you asked.

He just looked at you rather bored, and rested his head down. The sound of your heartbeat put him to sleep. You were wondering what he was thinking. What he would say, if he could talk, after he heard your vow to him.

You sat there watching Hiei, and you wondered how long this would last. Who knew how long Hina and you could keep Hiei hidden from the elders. Not long, you thought you forgot to bring some food for the two of you. As you pondered on these thoughts, Hiei's gentle breathing put you to sleep.

You woke up just as it was starting to get dark. You stretched you arms and back, yawning lightly. That's when you noticed Crysta was gone along with Hiei.

You went running out of the cave, calling for Crysta or Hiei. You ran throughout the forest looking for the two of them. You began to cry and curse at yourself for losing your companion and Hiei.

"Crysta! Husband!" You yelled. You dodged tree roots sticking out of the ground, branches that had fallen off the trees, and burrows woodland creatures dug out. In the distance you heard an agonizing howl.

"Crysta!" You screamed running in the direction of the howl. How could I be so stupid as to fall asleep when I was supposed to be watching him? You thought.

When you reached Crysta she had fallen through a hole in a frozen pond. She was desperately trying to get out. One of the older ice maidens merely watched her without helping her. In her arms was he. His eyes were wide open, and almost angry.

You ran towards the ice maiden, yelling at her to let Hiei go. You slammed your fists against her hips. She smacked you hard in the face. You fell down on the frozen pond, It gave way under you, and you fell through into the cold water. You swam you the surface, you splashed around to get out.

"Help us please!" You begged. Crysta swam over to you making sure you had your head above the water.

The ice maiden just stood there and smirked. "No." She said, walking away from you. She tore off your bracelet from Hiei's wrist. She threw it down just out of your reach.

You couldn't remember much after that. You had blacked out from the cold water.

When you came to Crysta was licking your face to warm it up. You opened your eyes slowly looking around. You were in your room, covered in a large amount of blankets. Your mother was kneeling down next to crying lightly. Hina was in the corner holding into baby Yukina tightly. She was emotionless but was still crying.

"Mama?" You asked.

"Oh Noline your alive!" She grabbed onto and held you close to her. Tears began to stream down from her cheeks.

"Mama, how long have I been asleep?" You asked.

"Several days now." She replied.

"Where's husband?" You asked. She pulled you away from her. She looked confused.

"Whose husband?" She asked

"Hiei. Where's Hiei?"

Hina broke out in tears. She ran out of the room carrying Yukina with her.

"Noline. There's something I have to tell you." You sat there in disbelief as she told you what she had done. You turned your back on her and cried into your bed.

"Mama. How could you?" You asked still crying into your bed.

"Noline, dear I was forced to."

You ignored her. You couldn't believe what she did and you would never forgive her for that. She tried countless times to apologize to Hina and you. Hina would forgive her, but you wouldn't.

You knew as soon as you were old enough you would leave your island and find Hiei. But when Hina had passed away you stay to protect Yukina until she was old enough to take care of herself.

You had promised that you would protect Yukina with your life, after what happened to Hiei you felt it was your job to protect her. Several years later you had your chance to leave. Yukina was old enough to be on her own with the help of your mother.

"Noline, Please reconsider."

"No mother. I have to find husband."

"It's too dangerous!"

"No it's not mother. I can take care of myself. I've got Crysta with me. I'll be fine. I'll be back I promise."

Your mother fell on her knees. Yukina kneeled next to her comforting her. Yukina looked up at you sadly.

"Yukina I'm trusting you to watch my mother. She means a lot to me." You said standing on the same ledge where your mother dropped Hiei. Your mother cried even harder.

"I forgive you mom." You whispered as you jumped off the ledge with Crysta behind you.


	4. Finding husband

You found yourself lying on the shore of a river. So maybe you landed in the river and it carried you down to where you were, whatever happened you were glad you were alive. You picked yourself up looking at your surroundings.

"Well Crysta looks like we survived huh?" You asked your wolf companion but when to looked to find her, she was missing.

"Oh no. Crysta!" You called. You gathered your things, and began to walk along the river, hoping to find her.

After several hours of failed attempts in searching for your friend you decided it was time to give it a rest for a while. You camped in a large, hollow tree that fell into the river. It was a little damp but at least it was cover from predators.

You decided building a fire may not be such a good idea though you could keep warm it might attract some unwanted guest. You laid in the tree, cold and a little scared. You wondered how long it would take you to find Hiei, or if he was still alive for that matter. You brushed the idea of him being dead from your mind. Your thoughts of surviving, and finding him engulfed your mind as you slowly drifted into sleep.

Rays of the morning sun shone through the holes of the tree, into your eyes. You grabbed your stuff and crawled out of the tree. You stuck your head out to see if anyone was around. Turns out there were, a whole horde of bandits and thieves were camped around you. There was no other way to get out of the tree the other side was block. So you slowly and quietly crawled out of the tree. You stepped over the sleeping bandits.

You were almost out of the clear when you heard a low yip. You turned around to find Crysta locked in a cage. You gasped happily you clamped your hands over your mouth hoping that didn't wake any of them up. One snorted and turned onto his side but that was it. You made your way over to Crysta, stepping over each thief that was in your way. You grabbed onto the iron bars of Crysta's cage there were several other animals lock in cages around her.

"Don't worry Crysta I'll get you out I promise, and the rest of you too." You said looking at the other animals. You grabbed onto the lock tugging at it lightly. You let of the lock and it fell against the irons bars making a loud 'clang' noise. You remained motionless hoping no one would wake up. You let out a small sigh reaching for Crysta. A large hand grabbed your wrist. It lifted you in the air pulling you away from the cage. All the thieves were awake and staring at you. You turned out look to see who had a hold of you. He was a heavyset man with a bushy looking beard and mustache. A single horn stuck out of his forehead.

"You know it's a crime to steal." He said in a harsh tone.

"That's funny, coming from a thief." You said angrily.

"What makes you think I'm a thief?" He asked.

"You can't fool me. You have animals here that aren't even from this region. Some of those chests over there have the mark of a high priest on them. Surely you are not a high priest."

"You've got a sharp tongue little lady. Let's see if we can get you to shut up. Boys! What shall we do with this little thief?" The bushy bearded man asked.

"Cut off her head" One suggested.

"Drowned her," Said another one.

"Let's rape her!" Most of them shouted.

"No." One called

You looked around trying to find out where the voice came from. Out from the group came a small but strong boy. His hair was pitch black. His deep crimson eyes burned into to you. In an instant you knew who it was.

"What was that Hiei? Are you defending this thief?" Bushy beard asked.

"Nonsense. Let me have my way with her, then I'll kill her." He said.

"And why would I let you do that?" Bushy beard asked.

"If you don't I'll kill you instead." Hiei replied.

"But Hiei I raised you."

"You think that matters to me? Give her to me old man." Hiei commanded.

Bushy beard tossed you at Hiei's feet. You looked up at him, staring into his eyes. You couldn't say anything to him though you were speechless.

"Come on." He said harshly. He grabbed you by the hair and dragged you away from the bandits.

"No! Wait Crysta!" You screamed.

"Don't worry little lady. We'll sell her. She's gonna make us rich!" Bushy beard told you.

"No you monster!" You screamed kicking in random directions. You swung your arms at him only hitting his legs. Hiei just pulled your harder as if your hits didn't effect him.

He let go of your hair as soon as the two of you were far enough from the Bandits so they couldn't eavesdrop on the two of you. He chose to stick to the shore of the river. He found a spot where the trees grew thick.

"Get out of here." He said. He started to walk away from you towards the bandits.

"Why did you choose this life Husband?" You asked

"I didn't choose it, it chose me."

"Don't lie to me. You and only you can choose how your life goes."

"Where do you get off telling me this? You don't even know me."

"But you know me, or else you wouldn't saved me back there."

"So?" He asked.

You decide it wasn't right for you to pester him anymore of these questions, but you had to stay with him just a little bit longer. Then it came to you.

"You know they're going to wonder why you were so quick." You said crossing your arms.

"To kill you? No. They'll be impressed."

"I wasn't talking about that. If I recall you told them you wanted your way with me. Correct?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well wouldn't it seem a bit pitiful to them if you finish so quickly?"

Hiei was silent. He contemplated all that you said. He smirked looking back at you.

"Maybe I should really rape you then."

You gasp as you stepped back from him as he walked towards you. Then you stop to think.

"Wait can you do that? I'm older than you are and I haven't even hit puberty yet."

Hiei was shocked at very insulted. In a flash he was behind you with his sword pressed against your throat.

"Ok so that was a stupid thing to say." You said sheepishly.

"And your just figuring this out now? Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" Hiei asked.

"I don't have a reason. I found you so my reason to go on doesn't exist anymore." You said.

Hiei threw you to the ground. He placed his sword in his sheath. He smirked and turned his back towards and walked away.

"Your reason still exists." He said. Just before he disappeared He said his final words to you.

"I'll get you your wolf back. If she's smart she'll find you."


	5. In Mourning

After finding Hiei you refused to go back to your homeland. Instead you decided you wanted to travel the demon world. You didn't care if it was dangerous; you had Crysta with you so you knew you were safe. Oh! That's right Hiei did get her back to you by the way. Well she found her way back to you on her own. He must have just let her go. Anyways back to the story.

It had been maybe seventy years or so since you had last seen Hiei. He wasn't easy to track. Crysta could never pin point his location. It was just pure luck that you found him the first time. You were wondering if you would ever see him again.

You never thought on that subject that much, it always made you sad and cry. You didn't like crying. You know how some people say it feels good to cry sometimes? Well not for you. It was not a pleasant experience for you. Now you never taught yourself not to cry because it's really hard not to, so you just tried to avoid situations that would make you sad.

Somehow Crysta and you made your way to your way to the human world. Crysta thought she found a trace of him there, and you two had traveled most of Demon world so you thought, what the hell let's try human world.

Humans were funny creatures to you. They were so caught up in their own lives, and their own well being, that they were missing the wonderful things around them.

For example, a couple had been driving their brand new car as fast as they could go. Sure they looked happy and they were so consumed with each other they didn't see the little boy getting his ball that rolled in the street. Then something happened that gave you a new perspective on humans. An older kid, maybe in his teenage years jumped in front of the car to push the kid out of the way. He died that day, and you cried. You snapped out of your crying fit when you heard your tears hardening as they hit the ground. You ran off hoping no one would see that.

The boy intrigued you, you decided to side track your search for Hiei, and try and find out more of this boy. Later that night you went to his mourning, wasn't too hard to find, a bunch of sad people standing outside an apartment. Though not all of them were sad, a few were laughing.

"Vile humans. They shouldn't be laughing at a time like this." You thought to yourself.

A soft cry grabbed your attention. A girl surrounded by her friends was crying a boy's name. It must have been the boy's name. "Yusuke?" You thought. You watched the girl collapse to her knees, the girl her friend's were trying to comfort her. You tried hard to hold your emotions in.

"Shut up! Let go of me would ya!" You hear someone yell. You look to find a tall angered boy being held back by several others boys. He was so disrespectful for making such a racket here.

"All because he wants to fight Yusuke? That's horrible!" You said aloud. This boy was not helping you're your perspective on humans. Then you noticed something, something you wouldn't have expected from him. A tear. The boy was crying because Yusuke was gone. Before the boy's friends took him away you caught his name.

"Kuwabara, you are a worthy friend." You whispered.

While you were watching Kuwabara being dragged away crying for his friend, you didn't notice, the two men way behind you talking about how glad they were that Yusuke was gone. At least until you heard a third, larger man, telling them off.

"Who is he?" You asked yourself.

He went inside and gave his respect to a crying woman sitting against a wall. You stood in the doorway to watch him. He spoke to a shrine with the boy's picture on top. You couldn't hear what the man said but you knew the man had some respect for the boy.

"Excuse me." Someone from behind told you. You turned around to find a woman and a little boy. Just then you realized it was the little boy Yusuke saved earlier. You gave her a small bow. "Of coarse." You said stepping out of their way.

"This boy has a lot of friends who miss him. He is very lucky." You were about it leave but decided that you too should pay your respects to Yusuke. You walked in keeping your eyes to the ground. You bowed to the crying woman, then to the shrine.

"Yusuke. I didn't know you and I still don't. But you should know you are a lucky man to have all these people love you like they do. I wish I could have met you sooner. Maybe they are some good humans here. I know you are."

You stood up and walked outside. You began walking down the street. You gave an inaudible whistle. Within seconds Crysta was by your side. She nuzzled her snout into your hand. You laughed and stroked her head.

"Come on Crysta. Let's go find that girl." You said.


	6. My friend Keiko

You had spent most of the entire day, following the girl who cried for Yusuke. She was very easy to find. She had a very sweet scent to her like flowers or fruit or something. At least that's what Crysta told. Yes you and Crysta can communicate with one another. Although it's basic language, Crysta was not one for words.

She seemed nice and very bright, her friends called her Keiko. She seemed like the kind to have a lot of friends, but so far you had only seen the two girls she had spent most of the day with. You wanted to know a little more about this girl. So you decided to follow her a little more closely. After her friends left you began to walk several yards behind her.

"You can stop hiding now I know you've been following me all day." Keiko said turning around as you tried to duck behind a fruit cart outside a store. You peered your head from the side of the cart. She was staring at you kind of upset actually.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?" Keiko asked.

You stood up and walked over to Keiko. Crysta was watching the two of you from afar, just incase something would happen. You clapped your hands together and bowed your head to her in forgiveness.

"Please forgive me. My name is Noline. I am new here, and I just wanted a friend, you seemed like a great person someone who is a good person to have around." You said.

"If you wanted to be my friend then you should have just asked. It's not healthy to stalk someone." She said.

"Sorry." You said sheepishly.

"It's ok." She said turning around. You ran up to her, and walked by her side. There was a moment of silence between you two until Keiko decided to break the ice.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yes I'm new to this city." You replied.

"Do you have any other friends?"

"No, Sad to say I don't have any friends." You replied. There was a low growl behind the two of you. You both turn around, to find Crysta standing behind the two of you, growling at what you said. Keiko squealed and jumped behind you.

"What is that?!" Keiko practically screamed.

"Sorry Crysta you my friend." You said apologetically. "This is Crysta, my wolf… I mean dog. Don't worry she won't hurt you. She's just a little protective over me. Aren't you Crysta?" You asked. The wolf barked happily as she walked towards the two of you. She walked behind you and sat next to Keiko waiting for her to pet it. Keiko reached out her hand and pet Crysta on the back lightly. Crysta licked Keiko hand Gently as if she was approving Keiko.

"Crysta likes you Keiko." You told her.

"She has the softest fur!" Keiko exclaimed.

"She likes you even more for saying that." You said cheerfully.

"So what brings you and your family here to windy city?" Keiko asked.

"Oh it's just me and Crysta…" You began but Keiko interrupted you.

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes, you could say that." You replied.

"Do you have any place to live?" She asked.

"No."

"Then you're staying with me." Keiko insisted.

"No, no it's alright, thank you for offering but I can't except that."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Listen, Keiko you have to promise not to tell anyone about me, I'm actually on the run from someone and I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I can't let you stay out on the streets."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, your friendship is all I need." You reassured her.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

"It's more than I'll ever need. Well I guess I'll let you go I have something important to do." You told her walking off.

"Wait! How would I reach you?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll find you."

"What an odd girl?" Keiko said walking the opposite direction you were going. You were out to find Kuwabara this time. Kuwabara was about as easy to fins as Keiko was. Crysta said that his scent was strong like seafood, and rice. Crysta and you found him walking with his friends. You over heard him saying that he felt something strange around here. For a moment you thought he sensed you and Crysta there. You had completely forgotten you left your demon energy detectable. You toned it down and hoped for the best.

Even though you toned down your energy, Kuwabara was still acting funny. You looked around to see if you could feel any other demon around you, but there wasn't another demon around for miles.

Just then Kuwabara ran off in a hurry pushing his friends aside. "Something's up, and I'm going to find out what." You thought to yourself as you ran after him. Kuwabara got into several fights on his way to where ever he was going. "This boy sure does love to fight." You said as you watched him in fight after fight after fight. He kept looking at his watch to as if he had to be somewhere in a hurry.

For several minutes you lost Kuwabara in all the brawling. You were running behind Crysta as she desperately tried to find Kuwabara's scent. It didn't take her long to find him though. Just as you and Crysta got to him, you found Keiko in Kuwabara's arms.

"I didn't know they were mates?" You said looking down at Crysta.

When you looked back at the two of them, Keiko smacked him right across the face. You clamp you hand to your mouth to hold in you laughter. You could hear Crysta snicker right next to you.

"Poor fella." You thought. "Let's go find us a place to stay tonight Crysta." You said.


	7. Who's that girl?

"Hey Botan who's that girl, that's been following Keiko around lately?" Yusuke asked as Botan and him were floating above you. Unknown by you, you see since you've been following Keiko, you've been followed by Yusuke and Botan once in awhile, at least when you were near her.

"Hmm let me check my guidebook." She said as she thumbed through her book. "Oh dear." She said as she read your file.

"What? What is? Is she a serial killer or something?" Yusuke asked.

"No, no she's fine. Nothing out of the ordinary with her." Botan said nervously. She tucked her book away, but not before Yusuke grabbed it from her. Botan tried desperately to get the book back but Yusuke wouldn't let her.

"Yusuke! Give it back!" Botan demanded.

"Let's see… Her name is Noline. That's funny she doesn't have a last name. Trust worthy at times, naïve, kind to nature, though cautious towards most humans. Most humans? What is some sort of inhuman beast or something?" Yusuke said laughing.

Botan didn't acknowledge Yusuke's question. She continued trying to get her book back.

Yusuke continued to read the guidebook. "Though she is learning to like humans, she still thinks they're self-centered, cruel monsters… Botan I think your book is broken it talks like she's not human… What the hell is she?" Yusuke asked looking at Botan. Botan caught Yusuke off guard and grabbed her book from Yusuke's hands.

"It's non of your concern what she is. You should being paying more attention to your egg, and what it might hatch into. Who knows now since you took my book!" Botan huffed.

"Relax you got your stupid book back didn't you?" Yusuke asked looking at his egg.

"Hey you think Noline's a spirit beast like the kind my egg will hatch into? I sure hope so she sure is pretty." Yusuke said.

"Not with your attitude! And I don't think Keiko will appreciate the way you're talking about Noline like that!" Botan exclaimed, as she smacked Yusuke's head.

"Ow geez it was a joke!" Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. "So what about the big dog with her?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is that? It sure isn't any ordinary dog I've ever seen." Yusuke said.

"I believe that's a wolf, and that wolf is a spirit beast." Botan replied.

"Really? Well I hope my spirit beast is as cool as hers. So wait she died before? Hey I thought you said a case like mine only happens once in a hundred years. That girls to young to be over seventy!"

Botan laughed nervously, trying to change the subject. "Oh look those thugs are picking on Keiko!" Botan pointed. To both of their astonishment Botan was right; three thugs were picking on her. Yusuke was about to beat them up when Kuwabara stepped in. You had long been gone before the thugs bothered Keiko. You didn't what to be seen by anyone other than Keiko. So you had told her you needed to get going.

When you found out what happened then you beat yourself up about it. Keiko tried to comfort you reassuring you it was all right. She told you that a boy she met the other day had saved her from them. It made you feel better but you still were ashamed of yourself.

"I'm sorry Keiko. I should have stayed with you a little bit longer."

"It's ok Noline. Don't worry, we're still friends." She said smiling.


End file.
